


Too Many Facts

by FoalFiend



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoalFiend/pseuds/FoalFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing Kookookarli's idea for a little vignette. </p>
<p>Maria is distracted in class, but when asked to give facts about Hamilton, she has some different commentary than the Professor was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Facts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Settle For The Patriarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276165) by [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak). 



> Totally based in Kookookarli's brilliant 177(6) universe. This idea isn't even mine, I just weaseled it out of them by accident. 
> 
> Some of this really won't make sense unless you've read that serious, so check it out. 
> 
> This is also not what I'm used to writing, but I had fun whipping this out, so pardon any OOC moments.

Maria was trying not to smile at her phone when a loud cough caught her attention. It was the kind of pointed, 'pay attention now' cough. Whoops. She looked up at her professor, seeing that the middle aged woman’s eyes were on her. “Sorry, what?”  
The Professor cleared her throat. “Ms. Nelson, I was hoping that you could enlighten us on some of the facts shared during the power point you have blatantly ignored for the last half hour.” She blinked. The fact she had been called out by the professor in the middle of a lecture felt much more like she was still in high school than finally in college. “I am sure that you must already know this topic very well if your cellular devices is more important.”  
Alright, Maria decided that the Professor had some hard rammed very far up her as. Who still called them 'cellular devices'? Most reincarnates, including herself, were pretty up to date on modern terminology. This felt more like the professor was trying to make a point.  
“I’m waiting”  
Maria had already checked out before the lecture had begun. In the group chat, Thomas and Alexander had gotten caught up in a debate about whether rapping required proper rhymes, or if slant rhymes were still appropriate. Despite having been reading the entire conversation play out, she still couldn’t tell who was on which side, since they both argued in favor for both. In fact, she was pretty sure that they both were studying in the library together, so why did they even need to use text to argue-  
Hearing the clearing of the professor’s throat-again- Maria looked up at the last slide on the power point. Thankfully, it had not gone black quite yet, and Maria saw a thankfully familiar name.  
Alexander Hamilton  
Okay, now she wasn’t sure if this wasn’t orchestrated. There wasn’t a chance that the universe had just handed her a golden chance to teach the class, and probably her uptight professor, something…right?  
“You want me to…tell you something about Alexander Hamilton?”  
This time the clearing of throat was replaced with a sigh. “Yes. Now, you can either provide me with three facts about Mr. Hamilton not described in my power point, or you can write me an essay-”  
“He never stopped talking.” Maria began quickly. “It didn’t matter what he was doing, or what anyone around him did, he would just keep talking. And it was very fast, occasionally people thought he forgot to breathe. Actually, I think he did a few times.” There was a nervous chuckle from a few of her peers. “And when he wasn’t talking, he was writing, but that’s obvious if you know anything about him. Because he had so many ideas and his mind was just non-stop, he didn’t sleep. Sometimes for days. It’s surprising he didn’t get really sick more often, aside from when he and Eliza got yellow fever.”  
The professor’s face showed that the gears were turning. She was slowly putting together that Maria had more knowledge than she should have. But Maria had one more card she wanted on the table before the spotlight was stolen.  
Hey, Alexander had forced her into the public eye once, this time, she was making the choice.  
“Finally, and what I consider to be the most important thing, Alexander Hamilton is a master in the bed.”  
“Ms. Nelson!” The professor squeaked.  
“How’d you know that?” One of the boys from the front row called.  
Maria held her chin high. This was her moment. “I was, and still am, Alexander’s mistress. And I can confirm that he’s gotten even better” Maria smiled as laughs began to bubble up around the small lecture hall. Some of the girls giggled nervously, others quickly dropped into low whispers of excitement. Two boys, one being the one that had asked the question, gave out low whistles.  
The Professor just stared. Maria almost wondered if she had a heart attack and had just not fallen over yet.  
Instead, as the laughter slowly died back down, the Professor walked to the computer in the front of the room. She straightened the sleeves of her shirt, then announced to the class. “Well, perhaps I need to add a few extra slides about Mr. Hamilton.”  
When Maria got to her room just around dinner time, she was met with a tight hug and laughter from throughout the small space. “What did Alexander do?” She asked Angelica.  
Angelica shook her head, and Lizzie, who had been the one to hug Maria when she entered, answered. “It wasn’t Alex, it was you.”  
“What?”  
“Someone took a video of you in your History class.” John noted. He was sitting with one arm around Alexander, who was staring with rapt attention at his laptop, which itself wasn’t all that rare. “Come check it out.”  
Lizzie grabbed Maria’s hand, pulling her close so that they could join the boys on the bottom bunk. Angelica shook her head, leaning over one of her schoolbooks.  
There in the kind of shaking cam only provided by cell phone recordings, was Maria. “I was, and still am, Alexander’s mistress. And I can confirm that he’s gotten even better”  
“Oh. That.” Maria started to shrug, but Alexander tilted his head and caught her eyes. “What’s with the bedroom eyes?” She laughed awkwardly, starting to feel a little embarrassed for the show. Maria was also keenly aware of Angelica still sitting just on the other side of the room.  
Theodosia poked her head out over her bunk. “Apparently, Alexander can be turned on just by watching someone compliment his ‘skills’.”  
Maria smirked, running her hand through Alex’s hair before giving a gentle tug.  
The moment the sound, yes, that sound left him, Theodosia groaned, quickly leaving her bed to leave the room without another word. Angelica stared at the four for a moment, before quickly closing her book and exiting with the same grace as Theodosia.  
“So…it was alright then?” Maria asked softly, some insecurity in her voice.  
Alexander nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned towards her. After an unfortunately chaste kiss, he noted: “Maybe you should write your own pamphlet.”  
“Excuse me?” Lizzie interrupted. “I don’t think so.” She had her arms wrapped around Maria’s waist from behind, and pulled both of them a little bit away from the boys.  
John nodded. “Not until Lizzie and I approve of the content. And I think a reenactment.”  
Matching grins formed, and Maria felt a surge of empowerment. She would have to thank the professor…when she remembered what her name was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment and go check out the 177(6) series! The basic idea is inspiring a lot of different writers, and it's been fun to participate. 
> 
> And thank you Kookookarli for letting me put my own little spin on your headcanon, it was a fun, and different exercise.


End file.
